Hello Baby
by akari-chann
Summary: They were celebrating. They were having fun. They were drunk. The next thing they know, they woke up together with no clothes on. Apparently, the story goes as it is supposed to be. Except that there is one major problem: Everything came out of nowhere. Will the fruit of one night be considered as a blessing or a mistake? Full summary inside. Gray x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello Baby**

**A/N: Hi minna! So, first of all, this is my 5****th**** GrayLu fanfic. I want to show my gratitude to every GrayLu fan who has been reading, reviewing, following, and supporting my other fics by doing and dedicating this story to all of you. Even though I don't really have enough time to update my stories every now and then, you still patiently wait for me to post the new chapters. Thank you very much! You guys are my inspiration! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.**

**Summary: They were celebrating. They were having fun. They were drunk. The next thing they know, they woke up together with no clothes on. Apparently, the story goes as it is supposed to be. Except that there is one major problem: Everything came out of nowhere. Will the fruit of one night be considered as a blessing or a mistake? Will the unexpected lead them closer, or will it turn out to be a mess?**

**Chapter 1 **

A rainy morning greeted everyone in Magnolia. Most men in Fairy Tail were still dozing off, as the weather was very complimenting to their moods. The women, on the contrary, were all up, cleaning the mess everyone did from yesterday's celebration.

"Lisanna, I'll be the one cleaning those tables, you don't need to bother."

"No, sister, let me do this. You already did a lot of cleaning today."

"If you say so..."

"Excuse me. Has Miss Mira seen Master Gray? Juvia hasn't..."

"Well, I'm not sure Juvia. But I think he's somewhere out there, sleeping soundly. So there's no need for you to worry." She comforted her.

Little did they know, he was not just simply sleeping _somewhere out there_. In fact, he was sleeping somewhere comfortable. Somewhere soft. Somewhere warm. The cold breeze made him drowsier. The think blanket made him at ease. What was questioning was that, one time after another, he finds the blanket being pulled, and in return, he was pulling it also. It's as if another human being was beside him, and they're playing a game of tug-of-war.

Upon curiosity, and a little bit of annoyance, he deliberately opened his eyes. And much to his concern, yes, someone was at the other end. Someone was pulling the same blanket covering him. That someone was Lucy Heartfilia.

He yelped.

Because of the loud voice, she was slightly awakened from her slumber, upset, "What the hell? Is that you Gray? Can't you let me sleep for a while?"

After several seconds, her eyes opened wide, "Wh-whaa! Gray?! What're you doing here?!"

"What? What are you doing here?!"

"Why are you asking that question? I'm the one supposed to be asking that! This is my room, and you're on my bed! So tell me, what're you doing here?!"

"Yeah, what am I doing here?!"

"Why are you asking me that?!"

"Because I can't remember anything! The only thing I know was that there was a party yesterday in the guild. Everyone was having fun. Everyone was... Was..."

"Drunk."

"Oh no. Do we dare look at what's underneath this blanket?"

"Shall we?" She trembled, "... Oh wait, no no no! I'll be the only one peeking!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Of course! You might, you know..."

"Okay fine!" He exclaimed as he murmured some things about his human rights.

"... Gray."

"What? Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not... We're, we're na-naked!" She yelled as she peeked underneath the cloth.

"What?! So I was feeling right!" He suddenly sat up, causing the blanket to somehow move upwards.

"Hey what're you doing you perv?! I said we're naked! So if you stand up, or sit just like that, my body will be exposed!"

"O-okay." He looked onto another direction, blushing, "So-sorry... What did really happen anyway? And besides... Did we-?"

"Don't! Don't say it please. Up until now, I strongly believe that I am a very pure woman, never been touched, never been kissed!"

"Okay fine." He sighed, "So, what should we do?"

"Get dressed."

"How?"

"You stand up, and then get dressed first. Wa-wait! Not stand up with the blanket!" She pulled the comforter back to her body as he tried to stand up.

"So, how am I going to get dressed? I'll stand up naked?" He sarcastically asked.

"O-of course not!" She slightly reddened.

"Oh... Did you actually wanna see me with no clothes on? You could've just said so, you know." He smirked.

"Shut up!" She tucked her face in her pillow, "Now stand up and get dressed! I am not seeing anything!"

"Fine fine! Sheesh! If I know, you're the one who actually brought me to this mess missy."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed, "I was just teasing! Chill out!"

"Chill out?" She lifted her head up from the pillow, "Do you seriously think that we could just, _chill out_?"

"Wait, wait…. I thought you said that you're clean and all—"

"I know. But then… we were drunk. We didn't even know what really happened…"

"I don't get it. You don't like to think of it, but you do? Don't you think you're being a hypocrite? Sorry if you're offended, I just—"

"I'm not offended. I am not a hypocrite either. What I am just imposing is that, what if Gray? What if." Her face saddened a little, adding a look of confusion, doubt, and worry.

"What should we do now then?"

"Let's just keep this between the two of us, while things are not yet clear. Let us try to remember what really happened and inform each other in case a memory pops up or so."

"Sounds good to me."

"But for now, let's try to act normally. Let's try to act like nothing happened at all."

"Sure. I don't think something really happened to us though." He scratched his head, "Then, I'll go now. I'll just see you at the guild."

She nodded in reply.

After he left, she stood up and went to the bathroom immediately. Long baths make her comfortable. Whenever she's bothered or troubled, baths are the ones that make her maintain her composure. And at that certain time, she really needed it. She badly needed it.

.

.

As he walked along the streets, he tried his best to recall everything, or at least, anything. Sure, he was getting fragments, but those were glimpses from the party. He didn't have any idea why or how he got in Lucy's room and on her bed. But truth be told, he hoped that nothing happened. It would be too chaotic. Not only for him, not only for Lucy, but for the entire Fairy Tail.

"Darn, this came out of nowhere." He stretched out his arms, folded them and put them behind his back.

.

.

Several minutes, he arrived at the guild,

"Hi Gray. Where were you?"

"Uhh…" he tried to make an excuse; "I was just somewhere…" he laughed forcibly.

"See, Juvia, I told you he was just somewhere!"

"Miss Mira was right!" the bluenette ran to him, "Juvia was worried because Master Gray was out of sight, and he was drunk yesterday, so Juvia thought that he might be in trouble!"

"Uhh…" he turned his back away from her, "Do-don't worry, I will not be in trouble, err I meant, I wasn't in trouble."

"Good!" she sighed as a sign of relief, "But actually, Juvia is not only concerned about that. Juvia was also nervous because her love rival is not here too, so Juvia supposed that Master Gray and Lucy could've been together and since the weather is soothing—"

"No, no!" he waved his hands as he faced her, "Why- why would you th-think of that? Really, you have wild imaginations Juvia!" he forced his laugh again, trying to act innocent.

"You can't blame Juvia!" Cana yelled as she leaned on the pillar in the entrance and gulped beer, "Everyone was drunk yesterday Gray. Including you, and Lucy."

"Now, now…" cold sweat was beginning to run down his face, "Stop making issues Cana. You're out of your mind. Oh well, that's what you get for drinking and drinking and drinking." He shrugged as he marched stiffly towards the door.

"Wait! Where is Master Gray going? He just got back!"

"I'll just go get some fresh air…"

Before he could step outside the guild, the chocolate-headed drunkard passed by him and whispered something. Something that made him sweat even more. And as he continued his journey, he repeated her words inside her head,

"You may not remember anything, but I do. Want to know what really happened? Talk to me later. It's your decision if you want to bring Lucy or not. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Well at least, for now…" she smiled.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it was okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! What truly happened between Lucy and Gray? How did it happen? What could possibly happen next? ****By the way, I might be updating late because I am schooling, but please rest assured that I will update as fast as I can. Tehee~ feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi minna! Thanks for your reviews! Thank you for having the patience of waiting for this chappy! You guys are the best! By the way, lemme also promote the incoming GrayLu week on tumblr. It's the perfect time for us, GrayLu fans, to show our support and love to the fandom! Let's spread the GrayLu love! Now, on the 2****nd**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own a Lucy Keychain.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Yes!" She clapped as she drank a gulp of booze, "I knew you'd come!"

"Is it true, that you know the truth Cana?"

"Of course my dearest Lucy! Y'know even though I'm drunk yesterday too, I know everything that happened because I wasn't knocked out like the others!" she grinned.

"Fine, fine." He massaged his temples, "Tell us what you know." He leaned on the wall as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, so here's what I know. I don't really know how and why but eventually, all of us got drunk. After that, we had this certain game of passing cards to the person beside us using only our lips. And to be honest, I don't also exactly remember who and why did we come up with that contest. So, as I was saying, blah blah blah the game went on and on until Lucy, who was beside Gray that time, had her breath shortened causing the card to fall and actually meeting this guy's lips, and—"

"Wait, wait , wait!" the blonde shook her hands, "Are you sure all of this happened? I mean, you said a lot of you don't know how exactly it happened, etc etc…"

"Of course! I know it happened because y'know! It's sorta a major thing that happened last night. Those I didn't exactly know's are just minor things that's why I don't remember…" she mumbled as she drank.

"Continue Cana!"

"Okay Mister! Sheesh! People are getting too pushy lately!" She shook her head, "As I was saying, eventually, you and Lucy kissed then a lot of us teased you guys. The last time I saw you, Gray left the guild carrying the drunken Lucy on his back. That's about it!" she gave them a thumbs-up.

"So, Cana doesn't actually know if we did 'it'?"

"Well, seems like she doesn't. But hello, Lucy, we woke up together on the same bed!"

"Yeah… But that doesn't mean we actually—"

"And we were nake—"

"Shhhhh! Shut your friggin' mouth you—"

"You guys did actually have se—?!"

And alas, the drunkard's mouth was covered with the Celestial mage's hand, "No Cana! We didn't! And will you please lower down your voice, someone might hear us!" she looked around.

She took off the blonde's mouth from her mouth, "Of course no one will hear us! It's almost midnight! But seriously, you guys had se—?!"

"Shut it! Don't say the S word!"

She laughed, "You look so cute when embarrassed Lucy! But anyways, you guys must marry each other then!"  
"What?!" they both protested.

"Of course! You guys had done it! You must marry her Gray! Man up!"

"Well… I don't actually think…"

"It'll be not fair for Gray, Cana. We were drunk. We didn't even know what happened. It's just an accident. I don't want him to take responsibility of something that isn't even something out of our consciousness."

"Wait, you're pregnant?!" Cana spilled the booze.

"Who said I'm pregnant?!"

"Wait, you're pregnant Lucy?! Did I do it?!"

"Wait a sec, you two! I am not pregnant! Where did that even come from?!"

"Well," she once again caught another barrel of booze, "You said it when you mentioned you don't want him to take the responsibility. That responsibility must be a baby!"

"No! Wait, what?! No! I meant, responsibility, meaning, I don't want him to marry me because we woke up together on the same bed with no clothes on…"

The walnut-haired leaned on the blonde, "I see, you want him to marry you because he loves you…" she smirked, "What a lady."

"What?!" she blushed, "Of course not! We're not getting anywhere now. You've told us what you know… Thanks for that." She sighed, "But please Cana, don't tell this to anyone first. Don't tell anyone about what you know." She lowered her head down as she walked away.

"No prob!" she waved her hands while smiling.

.

.

She didn't know what to do. After she heard the "truth", what now? She thought. Did that actually made any difference? Well, at least they somehow had a clue on why they were on the same bed. But what about the real problem? How they got together isn't the issue, it's what they did when they were together.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?"

"As if you are."

"… I could be okay, or at least, I could pretend to be okay. But you seem like you can't. Does it really bother you that much?"

"Of course…"

"Then, do you wanna find out the truth? I know what you're worrying about is what happened between the two of us."

"I, I don't know…" she breathed deeply, "I don't know if I can do it now…"

"Well, it's your choice, but in my opinion, if not now, then when? Sooner or later, we will have to find out what's really going on."

"O-okay then… I think there's a drugstore near here, I'm just going to buy—"

"No, I'll buy, you wait here."

_Wow, is he really this nice or is he just also nervous that's why he acts so unlikely? _

.

.

"Lucy," he gently knocked the door, "You okay there?"

"Of course I am! Will you stop constantly knocking the door! I'm reading the instructions!" _Sheesh, is it just me or is he even more afraid of the results?_

"O-oh, sorry, just tell me when you're done or if you need anything…"

_Yeah. He's nervous alright… 'Kayy, here goes nothing…_

"Lucy! Is it done? What's the result?" He hurriedly asked her as she came out of the door.

"We have to wait for three minutes to see the result." She sat down, "Please Gray, will you calm down? I'm getting more tense with you acting all that!"

"O-okay, sorry. It's just that, I can't imagine what would happen next if it's positive! I mean, we don't even like each other."

She was shocked with what she heard. So that's it. He's afraid of the 'obligation'. He doesn't want to do something he wasn't even prepared for in the first place, "Ye-yeah…"

"Wait, there it is! Look!" he pointed at the test.

She closed her eyes and threw it away from her, causing it to drop inside the toilet bowl (Wow, she's a sharpshooter alright), "Waaaaiitt! Don't tell me how many red lines you saw yet! I am not ready!"

"Then, how'll you know? You threw it away!"

"Fine!" she then took a deep breath as she looked at his eyes, "Gray, let me just tell you that if there is 1 line, it means negative, if there are 2 lines, it's positive…"

And just like that, the ice mage stiffened, even harder than ice.

"Why, why are you acting like that?"

"I… I saw it… There are 2 lines…"

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Silence*

"I'm…" she looked at her tummy, "I'm…" tears formed in her eyes.

He sat down on her bed and face-palmed, "This is a problem. What should we do now?"

"I don't know…" she sniffed.

"Let's just keep quiet about this first while we don't know what to do…"

She nodded, "Okay… but, but what about me? What's going to happen to me? I'm afraid…"

He stood up and comforted her, "Don't worry, we'll find a solution for this… Darn it. I wasn't ready for this."

"How 'bout me? Do you think I was ready?" she looked at him.

He looked at her beautiful, brown orbs, "We… we were both not…", and hugged her while rubbing her back.

"Te-tell me, " she sniffed, "Like Cana said, would you marry me because of this?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Well then, do love me now?"

"No, not yet. And I know that you don't love me too."

"Yeah… That's the hardest part of all, I guess."

"This happened and we don't even romantically like each other."

"It's weird though, saying these words while hugging each other…"

"Yeah… Well… We're just trying to comfort each other…"

"Then," she sniffed, "I guess you won't mind if I do this…" she hugged him even tighter as she wailed like a little child.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! What will Lucy and Gray do? Will their comrades find out? And if the whole Fairy Tail will know about it, what would happen next? Remember, there's Natsu who treats Lucy like his bestfriend (and MIGHT be romantically involved with her), there's Erza who treats her like a little sister, and then there's Juvia… Tehee~ feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


End file.
